


Gold

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during "Meinertzhagen's Haversack." Gavin and Dinesh get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

Dinesh had gone to a jewelry store to buy something nice to celebrate having a steady salary. He was admiring some gold chains when Gavin Belson walked in. Dinesh scowled, feeling like his amazing day had just been ruined.

Gavin walked over to the counter. “I got a call that some new limited edition Patek Philippe watches had come in.”

“Yes, let me get them for you, sir,” the employee said. He went to the back of the store and brought out a cushion with three watches on it.

Dinesh felt personally offended at this asshole’s level of wealth, so against his better judgment, he walked over and said, “I’d also like to look at those. Thank you.”

The employee glanced over to Gavin, prepared to take his cue from him on how to handle this.

Gavin just looked amused and said, “Great.”

“I’ll let you two take a look. Just let me know what you decide,” the employee said before walking away.

Dinesh pretended to look at the watches while knowing full well each one probably cost his entire bank account balance.

“Hey, you look familiar,” Gavin told him.

“Yeah, no shit, asshole,” Dinesh said. He was used to talking to guys like that all the time and it was weird-- and scary-- seeing how shocked by it Gavin seemed. He decided there was no point in backing down now and he said, “I worked for Pied Piper. You dick.”

Gavin tilted his head and looked at Dinesh for a while before he said, “No, that’s not it. I don’t dwell on petty rivalries.”

“Uh-huh,” Dinesh said, not believing that at all. Gavin was still staring at him in a very strange way.

After a second, Gavin said, “Oh… oh.”

Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s going on?”

“I just realized what I know you from,” Gavin said.

“I already told you. I work at Pied Piper. I’m sure you saw the TechCrunch Disrupt presentation where we kicked your--”

“You’ve done erotic modeling,” Gavin said.

“No,” Dinesh said. After a second, he said, “I mean, really no. I wish there was a stronger word than no that I could use. No, I haven’t--” Dinesh stopped talking when the realization hit him. “Do you mean that Chuy Ramirez abomination? How did you know about that?”

“I own it. It’s a beautiful piece,” Gavin told him.

“You bought that? Why would you want to look at some painting of two guys banging…” Dinesh stopped as he realized why Gavin was looking at him like that. “Oh. You’re... Okay.”

It also hit Gavin what he’d just revealed to someone who apparently hated him. His expression tightened and he said, “I don’t know what conclusion you’ve jumped to.”

“It wasn’t a big leap, I just…” Dinesh murmured. He trailed off. Part of him was thrilled at realizing one of the most powerful men in the world had just accidentally given him a valuable secret, part of him was horrified at that instinct and reminding himself that you should never use someone’s sexuality against him, part of him had some weird feelings about the idea of Gavin being attracted to him that he absolutely didn’t want to explore too much.

“What’s your name?” Gavin asked him.

“Uh, Dinesh,” he said.

“Do you want one of these, Dinesh?” Gavin asked, gesturing at the watches.

“What?” Dinesh asked. “No. I man, these must cost, like, $10,000.”

Gavin laughed. “That’s adorable,” he said. “It’s more like $900,000.”

Dinesh stared at him. Gavin pushed the watch towards him. “Just to be clear,” Dinesh said. “Are you offering me this because you’re attracted to me or as a hush money thing?”

Gavin laughed and looked around uncomfortably. “Neither. Of course,” he said.

“Right, right,” Dinesh said, rolling his eyes. “But, like… in reality… which is it?”

Gavin set the watch down and said, “If this is too valuable and it makes you uncomfortable, what about one of those chains you were looking at when I walked in?”

“What?” Dinesh asked.

“Do you want me to get you one of those? I’m sure it would look great on you,” Gavin said.

Dinesh’s heart raced a little. “You think so?” he asked.

“Of course,” Gavin said. He walked over to the chains and picked one up.

“That’s the nicest one,” Dinesh murmured softly.

“I have excellent taste,” Gavin said, walking over to Dinesh. “You do too, clearly.” He fixed the chain around Dinesh’s neck. “You look great,” he said.

Dinesh couldn’t help but smile at him despite what a strange situation this was. “Thank you,” he said.

Gavin waved the employee over. “We’ll take this chain now and just have the watches sent to my house. All of them.”

 

 

 

 

When they were outside of the store, Dinesh said, “Well, uh… thanks, again.” He touched his neck self-consciously as he looked up at Gavin. He noticed for the first time how young and attractive Gavin actually was.

“Come to my house,” Gavin said.

“Like for… as a… in a sexual way?” Dinesh asked him.

“Yes. Like for as a in a sexual way,” Gavin repeated affectionately.

Dinesh looked at the ground and said. “I’m not… I’ve never…”

“It’s okay to be curious,” Gavin told him. “We could have some fun.”

Dinesh swallowed and slowly looked over Gavin. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but yes. I’ll come back to your hous.”

Gavin led him to his car and started driving.

Dinesh wasn’t sure what to say and he finally settled on: “Just so you know, I’ve never fucked my roommate.”

“Who?” Gavin asked.

“The other guy in the painting,” he said. “I’ve never fucked any guy and if I was going to it wouldn’t be him.”

“Are you more of a bottom?” Gavin asked with a little smile.

  
“No! That is not what I meant!” Dinesh said.

Gavin laughed affectionately and asked, “So, what type of guys do you like?”

“None. I don’t,” Dinesh said.

“Well, you said that if you were going to be with a man, it wouldn’t be the other man in that painting. That means you must have some idea of your type.”

“I mean, I know which guys are totally repulsive, but I don’t know if there are any guys I would actually be with sexually,” Dinesh said.

“But, you are in my car right now, headed to my house,” Gavin pointed out. Dinesh looked down at his lap. Gavin looked over at him and affectionately said, “Hey, I’m not trying to rush you. I completely understand.”

They drove in silence for the rest of the ride.

 

 

 

 

 

Gavin led Dinesh through his mansion and into a courtyard with a small bar in it.

“Have a seat,” he said as he started making drinks.

Dinesh sat down on a bench. “This is beautiful,” he said. He looked up and said, “Was it this nice outside before…”

“No, the weather in this courtyard is synthesized,” Gavin told him as he handed him a martini. Dinesh blinked.

Dinesh was still looking around when Gavin sat down next to him. “You’re a really handsome guy, Dinesh,” Gavin told him.

“Yeah, I know,” Dinesh said. After a second, he asked, “You really think so?”

“Mmhmm,” Gavin said, putting his arm around him. “I’d really love to kiss you if you’re comfortable with that.”

Dinesh slowly let out a breath. He turned to look at Gavin. “Look, you’re very attractive and so tall and you seem like kind of an asshole, which unfortunately really does it for me, but, um…”

“But what, Dinesh?” Gavin asked.

“I don’t know. This is just very scary,” Dinesh said.

“You don’t have to be scared. Like I said, we can just have fun,” Gavin said.

Dinesh was still nervous, but he was also really turned on. He started lightly kissing Gavin. Gavin lovingly kissed back.

“How was that?” Gavin asked gently when he pulled away.

“It was amazing,” Dinesh said softly. He was almost in tears.

Gavin put his hand on Dinesh’s back. “I’ve been where you are now,” he told him. “I kissed a guy for the first time when I was twenty and I wanted so badly to hate it. But I didn’t. And then I hated myself.”

“At least you went through all that when you were twenty,” Dinesh told him. “When you’re thirty-seven and realize you’re… It’s fucking pathetic.”

Gavin gently petted Dinesh’s hair and held the back of his hair. He kissed him lovingly again. Dinesh kissed back. After a minute, he started kissing him more aggressively.

He pulled away and looked at Gavin with determination as he said, “Fuck it. If this is happening to me, I’m at least going to ejaculate. Let’s go to your bedroom.”

Gavin smiled at him affectionately and gave him a little kiss before leading him to the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re so sexy,” Gavin told him before kissing Dinesh’s neck hard. He started pulling Dinesh’s clothes off quickly.

“Um, just so you know, I don’t know what you’re expecting but I don’t really have an abnormally gigantic dick, that was artistic license on that painter’s part. Also, I don’t really work out, like… ever… in my life…”

Gavin laughed. “You’re perfect,” he assured him. He kissed him roughly and then pushed him onto the bed before he finished getting his clothes off.

Gavin playfully yanked on Dinesh’s chain and grinned down at him. “You’re so sexy,” he told him.

“Fuck. Shit. You are too,” Dinesh said. “Holy shit. Fuck.”

Gavin grinned. He kissed him hard and then let go of the chain so he could take his clothes off. Dinesh watched him eagerly.

When Gavin was naked, Dinesh nervously asked, “What do you think we should do?”

“I’d really love to fuck you,” Gavin told him. “How do you feel about that?”

“I feel very positively about that,” Dinesh told him. “I mean, you know, if I compartmentalize a lot of stuff that I don’t want to deal with right now, obviously.”

Gavin gently kissed him and then said, “Get on all fours for me.”

Dinesh got in position while Gavin put on a condom and lubed up his dick.

He pulled Dinesh’s hips up and started licking his asshole hard. Dinesh gasped with surprise. “Oh my God. Holy fuck. That feels amazing.”

After a minute, Dinesh breathily said, “Please fuck me now.”

Gavin started gently pushing into him. “Does that feel okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Dinesh said. He slowly let out a breath.

Gavin reached underneath him and jerked him off as he fucked him. “You’re so pretty,” he told him.

“Thank you,” Dinesh said, rocking his hips back hard.

“That chain is really sexy on you,” Gavin told him. He pushed deep into him.

Gavin moaned. “Oh my God. That feels so good. Do that again.”

Gavin slowly pulled his hips back, then pushed deep into him a little harder. He jerked him off hard.

Dinesh moaned. “Oh my God, Gavin!” he shouted breathily as he came.

Gavin rocked his hips back and forth hard a few more times, then pushed deep into him as he came. He threw the condom out, then returned to the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around Dinesh.

Dinesh nuzzled against him. “This was a weird day,” he murmured.

Gavin petted Dinesh’s hair with one hand while he used the other to lightly run a finger over the chain. “I really like you, Dinesh,” he told him.

“Yeah, I guess I like you too,” Dinesh said. “Fucking weird.”


End file.
